


Do You Understand

by busaikko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: Sirius has died. Remus is left with Buckbeak.





	

"Don't you dare give me any of that bowing crap," Remus says, and pours fresh water into the basin under the boarded-up windows. Enormous eyes blink at him, and he doesn't try to approach, merely stands there inside the door. Buckbeak can smell the wolf on him, Sirius always said; and that memory is a loose stone that threatens to set the avalanche sliding.

"He's dead," Remus says. "Do you even understand what that means?" He turns halfway to the wall, not careless enough to put his back to the hippogriff, but enough that he can punctuate his words with hard blows of his hands.

"They say you're a dumb animal, that you won't care, that you'll get over it." Buckbeak agitates: he can smell the dangerous, bitter blood. "His name," Remus says, his words tearing apart at the edges, "was Sirius. Do you remember that?" He looks at the pacing hippogriff. "He loved you. Can't you… at least… remember that? Sirius," Remus says, a mess of blood and a twisted face. " _Sirius_."

Buckbeack half-spreads his wings, and his talons scrape gouges in the floor as he lowers his great head, once, twice, eyes like the sunset over tropical lands.


End file.
